Kitty Disaster
by xDevil'sNightmareX
Summary: A surprise and mystery awaits Elsi, my OC, as she finds a mysterious box filled with six unusual kittens. Will she be able to handle these six rambunctious kittens, or will it all be a disaster? Story sounds better than summary. R&R
1. Weird

**Hello guys, I'm back from the dead! No calling me vampire though o.o I get called that enough from my friends. Anyways, I might be discontinuing my old story and only continuing this one, not sure yet. So please continue reading and no flames or bashing please! Warning: Rated T for cussing and maybe perverted jokes. If you don't like, well the back button on your screen is the door, so you're able to show yourself out.**

Writing- normal actions and stuff

_Writing- thoughts or talking to self_

**Writing- author speaking to viewers**

*writing*- actions or something else

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

Elsi POV

****

I was walking home after checking up on Del in the hospital. Yes, it was her bronchitis once again, but it wasn't just that, she had a bronchitis attack on the stairs and then fell down. So the doctors are estimating a time period of two months for her to stay and heal. It was pouring rain and I saw many people scurrying about, covering their heads to block the rain. I laughed at them. I mean, what's more joyous than rain itself? Well, at least for me. I continued walking home, now being drenched myself, and stopped to stare at the huge box in front of the house.  
><em>What. The. Fucking. Hell! I know nobody ordered anything, so why is that here? Eh, might as well see for myself.<em> I walked over to the box and examined it a bit, but nothing happened. So then I picked it up and shook it, mewls of protest greeting my ears. "Ahh, kittens," I mumbled to myself. "Well too bad for you kitties, but we already have two cats that loathe me, so no need for you guys!" I said brightly to them._ I know, brightly, scary right? But come on, if you had the choice whether to keep a species that loathes you, would you? Didn't think so._  
>But then I heard a boom of thunder and the kittens became startled, so the box dropped out of my hands, landing on a puddle of water. I sighed and opened the door with my skeleton key and then dragged the box inside. "You kittens are so lucky that it's raining," I spoke to them…well the box I guess. I closed the front door and left the box beside it, going towards the phone. I checked it for any messagesvoicemails and there were two. The first one was from Adi, she's currently in Europe on some trip for some reason that she never told us. Oh yeah, Adi and Del are my roommates and we help each other pay rent and stuff, since we're best friends and all.  
>Anyways, Adi said," Hey Els! Well sorry for not being there yet, for some reason my flight was canceled, so I won't make it to the United States until next month, but considering the weather lately over here, I'm not so sure. I know I could get an earlier ride, but this one is for free for the people who tried riding the plane from today so…anyways, Shadow is staying with my parents and same with Kimmy and Del's parents. Your older sister took Kiara too, so you'll be all alone. Good luck with that and bye!" *message deleted* "This day just keeps getting better!" I cheered for myself. I mean rain, no work, no school, and now empty house!<p>

Then I remembered the other message, so I clicked on the play button.

"Dear child, please help the ones predicament and you shall be rewarded. Oh, and *starts speaking another language* okay? Good, now good-bye dearies!" *message deleted*

What was that? Then I heard a thump from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw the box open, and on its side, with kittens spilling out of it. All of the kittens looked frustrated/angry. Weird, anyways, there were six kittens.

The first one was entirely red with spiky fur, green eyes, and upside down triangles on its fur. _What the hell? _

The second was entirely blue with smooth hair, yellow eyes, and an x-shaped scar on its forehead. _What happened to it?_

The third one had ruff, yellow/golden fur, blue eyes, and a black shaped ninja throwing star on its chest. _How is that possible?_

The fourth one had shiny, silver fur, gray/silver eyes, and a black mark lining his eyes and around his head. _So like a raccoon, is it part raccoon or something?_

The fifth one looked almost exactly like the third one, except without the black ninja throwing star mark. _So they're twins? But then, what about the rest?_

The last one had ruffled midnight fur, topaz eyes, and longer claws and fangs than the rest of them. _So I think I should stay away from this one…right?_

I looked at each of them and then suddenly the twin without the black mark scampered towards me and then hid behind me, which made the midnight furred chase after. Then the blue and red furred started hissing and growling at each other, while the twin with the black mark looked like he was sleeping peacefully beside them. Finally, the silver one was the only one paying attention to me. I bet the silver one is the smartest…okay anyways. I clapped my hands to get their attention, which it luckily did.

_Hah! See, I don't need to know how to whistle…okay anyways…again. _

"Well I have no idea how long you guys were in that box or anything, so I'm going to get you guys some food," I told them. Some of them had an excited expression, while others bored. I led them to the kitchen and started preparing hot dogs. Yeah, I'm not the cook out of my friends, but then again neither are they. I'm the drawer/artist, Del is the reader/bookworm, _but not as much as our friend Krystal,_ and Adi is the video gamer. 

~*timeskip*~

After both the kittens and I ate, I told them the next thing we're going to do…well sort of. "Okay everyone, follow me!" I commanded them and started marching towards the hallway bathroom. _See what boredom does to me! It affects my actions! Stupid boredom, I bet it was also the reason why I let these kittens in. Okay anyways…man, I keep getting off topic._ I looked over my shoulder and saw them in a straight line, following me.

_Aww, they even know how to do that. Yay! No need to teach them anything...well hopefully. Wait, I'm not going to keep them, so…anyways. _

As we arrived at the bathroom door, I opened it and quickly kicked all of the kittens into it. _What? Don't give me that look! They landed safely on the plush carpet/rug thing, so hah!_ I walked into the bathroom and closed the door, then locked it. I _wonder if they're going to be like Shadow and Kimmy when this happens…dammit. _I went towards the tub and turned on the faucet to the middle, so the water temperature would become luke warm.  
>Behind me, all the kittens were on the rug, with dizzy marks in their eyes. I went towards the cabinets and searched for the shampoo that Shadow and Kimmy uses. I found both shampoos and took both of them, placing them next to the tub. Then, I scooped the kittens up and dropped them into the tub, after making sure the temperature was good and there wasn't too much water. Suddenly, the entire room was filled with steam. I started blinking and saw nothing, except shapes…human shapes!<p>

_Oh God, who broke in!_

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Hewwo everyone! Thanks for reading this chapter and don't worry, I'm going to post the second chapter soon. Warning: I'm seriously lazy so I don't know when the third or fourth chapter will be created. So please rate and review and again, please no flames or bashing. Sorry if you don't understand my character's personality, I think you'll understand later on about it.  
>"If you give me a review, I'll give you a cookie, so hurry up and get your cookie!"<strong>


	2. Oh God

**Hello guys, I'm back from the dead! No calling me vampire though o.o I get called that enough from my friends. Anyways, I might be discontinuing my old story and only continuing this one, not sure yet. So please continue reading and no flames or bashing please! Warning: Rated T for cussing, a bit of violence, and maybe perverted jokes. If you don't like, well the back button on your screen is the door, so you're able to show yourself out.**

Writing- normal actions and stuff

_Writing- thoughts or talking to self_

**Writing- author speaking to viewers**

*writing*- actions or something else

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

Elsi POV

I looked throughout the steam and I saw a figure close to me. I started to back up, until I tripped and a pair of arms caught me. I shrieked and pushed them away, the groans of the mysterious robbers echoed around the room. Tripping once again, yet another pair of arms caught me. I shoved that one away as well and ran towards where I thought the exit was. I kept bumping into people along the way…oh God, how many of them are there! Finally, I found the exit and pulled the door-handle, forgetting it was locked. My eyes widened and I looked for my skeleton key that opens anything.  
>It wasn't in my pockets, so I assume that I must've dropped it along the way…dammit! I grabbed the crowbar that was beside the door and gripped it, waiting for anybody to come across me. See, I'm kind of a weird, thoughtful person and I thought since anybody is able to break into our house and kidnap us, or steal stuff, or etc. I made a plan to have at least a weapon in each room to defend ourselves or etc.<br>Anyways, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I quickly spun around and swung aimlessly. I missed. And not only that, the steam was clearing up and I was able to see who the people who invaded my home were. They were characters from Kingdom Hearts and not just that, there were half-naked with only a towel to cover them…_does anybody else feel faint? No? Only me? Lucky. What did I do to deserve getting killed by hot, non-real guys?_ Then, I did start feeling faint and stumbled a bit backwards.  
>All I heard before I officially passed out from…well the Kingdom Hearts guys and their half-nakedness, anyways, all I heard was the clatter of the crowbar that I loosened my grip on. Darkness met myself as I became unconscious, having non-real characters staring at me the entire time.<p>

KHG POV a.k.a. Third POV (Kingdom Heart Guys: Point of View)

"Dammit, the girl fainted and now we can't get any information," groaned Axel. "That might be a good thing, we can plan what to ask her and look for clothes as well," stated Saix, glancing at the towels almost everyone in the room wore. "Where should we put this girl?" Roxas said and pointed. "I suggest finding her bedroom and then putting her in it, she'll believe it was just a dream, unless we're still in our normal forms when she awakens or if we're still here." Riku said, looking at everyone for confirmation. "So basically, it depends on the situation?" Ventus asked aloud. Everyone nodded their head and split off, leaving the bathroom with the key they found.

~*timeskip*~

"Hey, Ventus! Did you find anything for us to wear?" Roxas asked. A shake of the head was his reply. "The two bedrooms I checked first was punk and gothic, nothing I found could really fit any of us, well, except for the jackets probably," Ventus stated. "Okay then, check the last bedroom, but don't disturb the girl while you're in there either, she had a crowbar last time and we don't know what's she's skilled in or capable of. Ventus nodded his head and headed towards the last bedroom.  
>"Hey, why does shrimp over there get to check out the rooms and not the rest of us? I want to wear something besides a towel here!" complained Axel. Saix sighed and said," Because, he seems like the most polite and nicest out of us and *looks pointedly at some of the people around them* least perverted as well." Axel rolled his eyes and slumped down on the couch. "So…what do we do now?" Riku wondered. Everyone was only quiet and just sighed. Looks like the boredom overcame them.<p>

Ventus POV

I knocked on the door quietly and politely, and then entered the room silently. A_t least I didn't barge in rudely, like the others would have._ I scanned the room and spotted a closet and a dresser. I assumed the dresser was for personal items and clothing, so I decided to only check in the closet. Only jeans, shirts, and a few baggy jackets were there. I guess I can mark this bedroom as tomboy, maybe. Then I looked below the hangers and clothes, and spotted a box/dresser type thing filled with small clothing. I think those are…socks and…yeah, so I guess the dresser was safe.  
>I closed the closet door and looked at the dresser, then headed towards it. I opened each drawer and rummaged through each one a bit. My guess was correct, tomboy. There was a lot of baggy clothing in all of the drawers the guys and I could wear. Now, how do I tell the others and not have them stampede over here and wake up girl, probably scarring her for life if they're already changing. Hmm…I'm going to leave that to Saix and Riku.<br>I closed all the drawers and went out of the bedroom, closing the door. I went into the living room and saw everyone lounging about. I coughed a bit loudly to gain their attention. Then, everyone stared at me, waiting for my response. "I found a lot of baggy clothing in the last room, but we can't get clothing there yet, nor change, because we'll cause a racket and wake the girl up and possibly scar her for life," I informed them.

KHG POV or Third POV

Axel rolled his eyes and commented. "The girl already saw us half-naked, she won't mind if she saw the rest." Vanitas glared and smacked Axel behind his head. "You idiot, none of us know her and you're already wanting to scar her? You pervert." Axel just glared back while rubbing the back of his head. "Well…who's going to wake her up and see what she says?" Roxas questioned everyone. Everyone became silent…and then they all pointed fingers at each other.  
>"Axel, Vanitas, you two go," Saix ordered. Protests were heard. "Why! She almost hit me with that crowbar!" exclaimed Axel. "You'll be able to ask straightforward questions and Vanitas is able to make you hold back on some or scare her enough to make her answer," Saix stated, like it was obvious. Vanitas sighed and started dragging Axel towards the room, while Axel was pouting a bit.<p>

Vanitas POV

Hearing Axel whine along the way, while I was dragging him, became quite irritating. Finally, I had enough and grabbed a fistful of Axel's hair and smashed his face onto the wall beside us. "OWWWW! DUDE!" exclaimed Axel. "Why does everyone pick on me!" whimpered Axel a bit. I raised an eyebrow then rolled my eyes, then proceeded to drag him once again. Finally, Axel was quiet. We quickly reached the bedroom and barged inside. The girl was surprisingly still asleep from that loud entrance, there's even a crack in the wall too!  
>"So…do you wanna wake her up and interrogate her, or should I?" Axel asked from below me. I stared down at him and let go of his hair, making him receive a face-plant. Yes, we're all still in towels and all this occurred, so let your perverted, little minds seek joy in the fact we're still wearing towels, along with all the things we did earlier. Happy? Good, because this'll be the last joyous thing that'll happen in here. Axel rubbed his head and said,"-so that's what we're going to do."<br>I completely blanked out and stared at him. "Repeat that by me again?" He sighed and explained once more of the plan he created. I nodded my head in agreement to do that plan. Hopefully this plan won't blow up in ours faces, but considering this pyro and idiot of a guy, I'm pretty sure it will.

Elsi POV

I was having a flashback dream and it was going well, until something kept shaking and yelling in my ear, saying, "WAKE UP!" I groaned from the noise and I opened my eyelids. Right in front of me, were Axel and Vanitas. I blinked my eyes quite a bit and then rubbed them. Yup, the two are still there. I sat up and recognized I was in my bedroom…and that the two were still wearing towels and half-naked. _Oh God, don't these characters have any decency!_ Then, both of them opened their mouths and said something in another language. Shit, I'm screwed. I can't even understand them and they can probably kill me easily! Dammit, I'm going to die tonight…aren't I?

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Hewwo everyone! Thanks for reading this chapter and don't worry, I'm currently working on the third chapter. Warning: I'm seriously lazy so I don't know when the third or fourth chapter will be created. So please rate and review and again, please no flames or bashing. Also, thanks to ****KiLlErDaWn****/**** DelLeonheart and****CheshireRedfern**** for reviewing! Here are your cookies! *hands KiLiErDaWn two cookies and CheshireRedfern one* KiLiErDaWn deserves two sicne she reviewed twice and CheshireRedfern already has a lot of cookies :p  
>"If you give me a review, I'll give you a cookie, so hurry up and get your cookie!"<strong>


End file.
